Le Roi démon et la Paysanne qui ne se laissait pas faire
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Os. Ua moyen-âge. Becky est une simple paysanne rejetée par les gens pour son attitude bravache. Elle est le genre de fille qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui botte le cul des cons. Malheureusement cela lui attire des ennuis et elle doit fuir au cœur d'un forêt réputée pour ses montres et autres créatures effrayantes. Mais si en fin de compte elle y trouvait un sauveur ?


Becky n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Dès la première seconde de son existence, les choses s'étaient mal présentées. Sa mère n'avait pas survécu à son difficile accouchement et s'était vidée de son sang sur son lit. Son père, un solide fermier irlandais, n'avait pu que ravaler ses larmes et son chagrin pour tenter de bercer son enfant alors que les hurlements de nouveau-né résonnaient dans la petite maison de brique et de paille.

L'Irlande était un pays où seul les plus fort survivaient. Il fallait se battre contre le froid pour ne pas geler. Se battre contre la terre pour lui arracher quelques maigres récoltes. Se battre contre les maladies qui semblaient déterminées à tuer les plus de gens possible. Se battre contre d'autres irlandais quand les seigneurs décidaient qu'il fallait partir en guerre pour conquérir telle ou telle province.

Mort, Famine, Pestilence, Guerre. Les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse semblaient avoir trouvé leur terrain de jeu dans l'Irlande du Moyen-âge. Alors le père de Becky avait ravalé ses larmes et était sortis creuser une tombe pour sa femme défunte.

Alors que sa fille grandissait, les choses n'étaient pas allées en s'arrangeant. La ferme déclinait et chaque hiver qui venait était plus dur que le précédent. A 5 ans Becky travaillait déjà dans les champs, semant les graines dans les sillons que son père ouvrait difficilement avec sa charrue.

Ils mangeaient rarement à leur faim. Les quelques poules qu'ils avaient ne pondaient que rarement, les récoltes étaient à peine suffisantes pour tenir l'hiver et les taxes des seigneurs environnent prenaient ce qui restait.

Becky avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait pas comme les autres enfants. Son père la traitait comme un homme, il lui faisait confiance pour le travail et elle voulait se montrer digne de cela. Pas le temps pour aller jouer avec les autres gamins dans les bois. Plusieurs années comme ça l'avait endurcie, elle était connue pour ne jamais se laisser faire et toujours rendre coup pour coup.

De petite fille renfrognée, elle s'était métamorphosée au fur et à mesure des ans en une belle femme rousse qui attirait les regards, mais son caractère féroce n'avait pas changé loin de là, il avait empiré.

Quelques garçons avaient bien essayé de « l'approcher », ce qui voulait souvent dire qu'ils essayaient de se coller à elle pour lui toucher les seins ou les fesses.

Ceux-là repartaient généralement avec les partis intimes en morceaux suite à un violent coup de genou. Les habitants du village la trouvaient trop sauvage, trop dangereuse, ce n'était pas comme ça que devait être une femme. Avec ses longs cheveux roux et son air bravache elle attirait autant qu'elle repoussait les gens. Mais bien souvent les gens évitaient de lui parler, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne les frappe.

Et comme toujours, avec la peur était venu l'hostilité. Les remarques désobligeantes, les grands sermons et même parfois, des menaces à peines voilées qui augmentaient de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir quotidiennes.

Le curé du village l'avait même insultée publiquement, la traitant de sorcière possédée par le démon.

En réponse de quoi, elle lui avait craché à la figure.

Puis elle lui avait fait sauter une dent à coup de poing.

« Tu viens de frapper un serviteur de Dieu ! » avait hurlé le vieil homme en tremblant.

« Ton Dieu ne vaut rien. ». Avait-elle répondu avant de partir.

Depuis cet incident personne n'osait lui parler. Elle était une hérétique. Une païenne folle et sans doute peut-être réellement une sorcière. L'excommunication était le pire châtiment que l'on puisse recevoir. Dans la tête des gens, elle était condamnée à l'enfer. Chassée à jamais du paradis.

Son père ne l'avait pas punie pour cela. Il ne l'avait pas frappé comme l'aurait sans doute fait un autre parent et ne l'avait certainement pas jetée dehors. A la place il avait déclaré :

« Si Dieu existait réellement, il n'aurait pas pris ta mère, il n'y aurait pas de guerre et nous ne crèverions pas de faim. Si jamais il existe, le jour où je mourrerai, il aura des comptes à me rendre ».

La douleur change un homme. Et même s'il n'avait rien d'un intellectuel ou d'un scribe, le père de Becky, ce simple paysan irlandais avait décidé de refuser ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué après la perte de sa femme. Peu importe ce que la prétendue « parole de dieu » pouvait dire à ce sujet, Dieu n'avait rien d'aimant et tant pis si les gens les jugeaient pour cela.

La vie de Becky aurait pu continuer comme cela pendant longtemps. Se lever, travailler et aller se coucher sans jamais parler à personne d'autre que son père. Ça ne la dérangeait pas puisqu'elle considérait sa vie comme un combat de chaque instant. Pouvoir manger et continuer à vivre c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner.

Le problème était qu'une jolie jeune femme, aux beaux cheveux roux, dont on disait qu'elle était une sorcière, cela attirait toujours autant l'attention.

En particulier l'attention du fils du seigneur du coin. Une espèce de brute mal élevée qui avait un peu trop tendance à laisser ses mains sur les fesses des paysannes.

Qu'elles soient d'accord ou pas.

Becky n'était pas d'accord.

Pas du tout.

Aussi quand l'imbécile en question (qui passait « par hasard » près de sa ferme qui avait « par hasard » entendu parler d'elle et qui se demandait « par hasard » si elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui) commença à se glisser vers elle en susurrant de jolis mots, elle attrapa ses doigts et en tordit un sèchement.

Le craquement sec fût suivi d'un cri peu viril et d'une flopée d'injures disgracieuse à propos de la sexualité de Becky et de celle de sa mère.

Ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas non plus.

Et ce qui valut au fils du seigneur un coup de pied dans ses partis intimes ainsi qu'un joli crochet du droit qui l'envoya dans la boue. La figure recouverte de crasse, il ne se réveilla que quelques minutes plus tars alors qu'un porc commençait à faire ses besoins sur ses magnifiques vêtements brodés désormais noirs de crasse (et d'autre chose).

Si cet imbécile n'avait été qu'un énième fils de paysans incapable de retenir ses pulsions, l'affaire en aurait finie là.

Seulement le monde n'est pas juste, surtout pas en ces temps et l'imbécile alla trouver son père en pleurnichant. Sa version de l'histoire était simple : la sorcière l'avait attaquée et avait même tenté de le tuer en envoyant les animaux contre lui. Il avait alors, dans un élan rare de courage, pris ses jambes à son cou pour venir chercher de l'aide.

Personne ne posa de question, Becky était une sorcière ça ne faisait plus aucun doute et les sorcières, ça se brûle. Aussitôt, on arma plusieurs gardes pour aller arrêter cette horrible démone. Le fils du seigneur en profita pour changer de vêtement et récupérer une épée (on ne savait jamais, des fois que les dix hommes armés avec lui ne suffisent pas).

Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la petite ferme, Becky n'était plus là.

Son père l'avait obligée à fuir à la seconde où il avait appris qu'elle avait frappé le fils du châtelain. Il lui avait donné un sac rempli de toutes les provisions qui leur restait et lui avait ordonné de courir sans se retourner.

Les gardes le passèrent à tabac pour cela. Puis, sous l'ordre de leur chef, ils retournèrent au château pour y récupérer les limiers qui servaient habituellement à la chasse. Des molosses aux crocs acérés et aux tendances meurtrières avérées. De charmantes bestioles qu'on nourrissait à la viande rouge depuis l'enfance et qui n'allait certainement pas faire la différence entre un cerf ou la jolie rousse.

Becky se refugia dans les profondeurs de la forêt voisine. Les légendes locales racontaient qu'au fond de cette foret se cachaient des monstres et des démons. On avait entendu parler de hurlements inexpliqués, de cadavres mutilés et de voyageurs qui disparaissaient sans jamais réapparaitre. La jeune femme espérait que cela empêcherait ses poursuivants de continuer leur chasse. Après tout, les superstitions avaient plus d'une fois fait reculer chevaliers et gardes en armure.

Mais il n'en fût rien.

Elle eût beau courir, tenter de se cacher dans les arbres, traverser une rivière et se recouvrir de mousse pour camoufler son odeur, les aboiements des chiens continuaient à se rapprocher d'heures en heures.

Après deux jours de poursuite complets, un des gardes l'aperçut en train de courir alors qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans les bois sombres. Sa chevelure flamboyante se voyant nettement dans la pénombre des arbres. Elle était épuisée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés en lambeaux et couvert de crasse. Plus elle avançait, plus elle chancelait. Réduite à une simple proie, elle tentait désespérément de s'échapper.

-On va t'avoir salope ! Hurla le fils du seigneur, la bave aux lèvres tant il était excité à l'idée de mettre la main sur la femme qui avait osé l'humilier.

Becky avait envie de hurler à son tour. Hurler une bonne insulte à ce sale con qui avait essayé de la violer et qui maintenant la chassait comme du gibier. Mais elle devait économiser son souffle, chaque centième de seconde comptait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait le souffle court. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient couverts de coupures qui provoquaient des douleurs minuscules mais lancinantes qui d'accumulaient. Et ils y avaient les aboiements. Ces hurlements horribles des chiens qui se rapprochaient encore et encore et qui devenaient de plus en plus assourdissants.

Soudain ce fût la fin. Elle le comprit en un instant lorsqu'elle déboula dans une clairière… complètement encerclés de grands rochers qui semblaient monter aussi hauts que les arbres.

Paniquée, elle tenta de trouver une issue parmi les saillies rocheuses mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle était piégée !

-On dirait que tu as enfin arrêtée de courir. Ricana une voix derrière elle.

Le fils du seigneur descendit de son cheval pour l'observer alors que Becky collait son dos contre un rocher. Essoufflée et terrifiée, elle regarda les gardes se rapprocher avec des sourires mauvais alors que les chiens tiraient avec forces sur leurs chaines.

-Tu nous as fais courir la sorcière… continua le chef en prononçant chaque mot avec un lenteur sadique.

Ce sale con prenait son pied ça se voyait. Il se délectait de chaque seconde qui passait comme un chat qui joue avec une sourie. Les gardes faisaient la même chose et ceux qui retenaient les chiens s'amusaient à lâcher un peu plus les chaines à chaque seconde qui passait. Les molosses avaient la bave aux lèvres et le regard fou, Becky savait qu'elle était foutue.

-Monseigneur ? On pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu avant de la ramener ? proposa un garde au regard lubrique.

-Essaye et je t'arrache ta putain de queue avec les dents ! hurla la rouquine.

Foutue pour foutue autant partir en beauté en laissant à ces sales cons un souvenir impérissable. Un genre de courage des derniers instants en somme. Bien sûr Dieu ne lui viendrait pas en aide, Dieu ne la sauverait pas de cette bande de pervers lubriques qui se permettaient tout parce qu'ils étaient fort et armés. Si elle avait eu une épée, elle les aurait tranchés en morceaux pour les donner à manger aux poules. Mais elle n'était qu'une simple fille de fermier prise au piège et sans personne à prier.

-Ne prenons pas trop de risques. Déclara le fils du seigneur. C'est une sorcière, elle pourrait essayer de nous jeter un sort pour s'enfuir.

-Si c'était le cas je t'aurais déjà changé en porc sale con ! lança Becky.

Les gardes se mirent à rirent comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de très drôle. Les molosses aboyèrent en réponse au cri de Becky. Ils tiraient sur les chaines et se dressaient sur leurs pattes arrière. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle pouvait presque sentir leurs crocs se refermer violemment sur ses bras ou sur sa gorge.

-Monseigneur, on ne devrait pas trainer, on devrait en finir vite et partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur d'elle ? rétorqua le noble avec arrogance.

-Non Monseigneur. J'ai peur de ce qui rode dans ces bois. Vous vous souvenez des corps qu'on a découvert dans le coin ? Des pauvres pèlerins déchiquetés. Si ce qui leur a fait ça rode toujours par ici on ne devrait pas perdre de temps.

-Tu t'en fais pour rien John. Se moqua un autre garde. C'était sans doute des loups ou des brigands. Nous sommes armés et nous avons les chiens, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

-Ces bois sont hantés ! insista le dénommé John. J'ai vu les corps et il n'y a qu'un monstre pour faire de telles blessures. Même un ours n'a pas tant de force ! Monseigneur il faut en finir vite, si jamais c'est une sorcière elle pourrait appeler d'autres monstruosité.

Le noble se caressa la barbe en réfléchissant. Les autres gardes avaient cessé de rire. Contaminés par la peur de leur camarade, ils gardaient les mains sur leurs armes. Comme si soudain ils se souvenait des horribles histoires que leur racontaient leur mère quand ils étaient enfant.

-Tu n'as pas tort… Fini par dire le damoiseau. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trainer ici maintenant que j'y pense… Nous sommes trop loin du château et nous n'avons pas de provisions…

Il toisa Becky d'un regard mauvais où subsistait un sadisme vicieux. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha un ordre qui glaça le sang de Becky.

-Lâchez les chiens, qu'ils dévorent cette putain.

La rousse n'osa même pas hurler tant elle était terrifiée. Silencieusement, elle espéra que les chiens la mordraient à la gorge, pour qu'elle meurt rapidement, sans trop de souffrance.

Les maitres relâchèrent leur prise sur les chaines et les molosses se ruèrent vers elle.

Mais à mi-chemin ils se stoppèrent.

Puis ils se mirent à couiner, effrayés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon dieu ? s'interrogea un garde à voix haute.

Un hurlement lui répondit. Un cri inhumain chargé de douleur et de haine qui explosa dans la petite clairière et fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-C'est un monstre ! Je vous l'avais dit ! On va tous mourir !

-La ferme ! ordonna le noble en dégainant son épée. Sortez vos armes !

Les soldats obéirent et formèrent un cercle, cherchant désespérément la source du hurlement. Les chiens n'avaient plus rien d'effrayant, ils couinaient plaintivement et se pissaient dessus.

Becky avait aussi peur que les autres. Elle qui n'avait jamais crue aux légendes, voilà que l'une d'elle semblait toute proche.

Un autre hurlement suivi. Encore plus horrible, c'était comme entendre un millier d'animaux gémir de douleur. C'était insupportable à entendre.

Puis il fût là.

Le démon.

Apparaissant au sommet du plus haut des rochers, il semblait sortir des pires cauchemars de ce monde.

Il faisait la taille d'une être humain mais il était monstrueusement déformé et effrayant. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange brûlant comme les flammes d'un brasier. Ses crocs étaient acérés comme des dagues, ils dépassaient d'une gueule gigantesque qui s'ouvrait jusqu'à sa poitrine, dégoulinante de bave. Sa peau était recouverte des signes et de mots qui semblaient avoir été gravés à la lame dans sa chaire et qui, comble de l'horreur, se mouvaient en permanence comme des insectes grouillants. D'immenses nattes noires rouges et blanches tombaient de son crâne jusqu'au milieu de ses côtes et ses mains se terminaient en de longues griffes plus effilées que des rasoirs.

Les chiens détalèrent comme des lapins à sa vue et les gardes durent combattre l'envie d'en faire tout autant. Certains priaient déjà pour le salut de leur âme. On aurait dit le croisement entre un ours, un lion, un humain et un … En fait il ne ressemblait à rien qui existait sur terre et son existence elle-même semblait remettre en cause la réalité.

-_Proie…_ dit le Démon d'une voix rocailleuse alors qu'il fixait les hommes en armure.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et atterrit à quatre pattes. Avançant comme un félin, malgré ses bras et ses jambes humaines, vers les gardes, en prenant son temps. Le noble, tentait d'utiliser son arrogance pour cacher sa peur. Mais on voyait ses jambes trembler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

-Arrière Démon ! hurla-t-il d'une voix qui tendait vers les aigus.

La chose s'arrêta alors, le fixant directement dans les yeux sans bouger d'un centimètre. Immobile comme une statue.

-Nous sommes les serviteurs de Dieu ! Continua le noble, soudain plus courageux après avoir vu que la créature l'écoutait. Nous sommes des chrétiens baptisés ! Sur nous repose la protection du Christ ! Retourne d'où tu…

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase.

Le démon avait bondi. Ses griffes percèrent la poitrine de l'homme et d'un geste sec, il arracha son cœur. Pendant un instant, le noble fixa son propre cœur battre encore dans la main du monstre.

Puis il s'écroula au sol.

Les soldats laissèrent tomber leurs armes et se mirent à courir en hurlant. Le démon se mouva encore à une vitesse inhumaine et attrapa les deux fuyards les plus proches. Il brisa la nuque du premier comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple brindille. Sa bouche monstrueuse s'ouvrit pour dévorer l'autre. Les crocs se refermèrent sur le garde terrifié qui fût sectionné en deux, armure comprise.

La bête hurla une nouvelle fois. Pour signaler sa victoire et terrifier les fuyards qui ne dormiraient plus jamais sans faire de cauchemars. Le démon martyrisa ensuite les corps : les éventrant, les vivants de leur sang comme le ferais un lion qui secoue sa proie. Il semblait prendre plaisir à les démembrer et à se baigner dans le liquide rouge qui tachait l'herbe de la clairière.

Becky était toujours collée au rocher, elle n'osait plus respirer et espérait que le démon ne la remarquerait pas. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister au carnage et espérer.

Le démon, bien sûr, la remarqua.

Il resta un instant au milieu des cadavres et des restes humains, son visage monstrueux dégoulinant de sang. Ses yeux fous fixant la jeune femme avec un intérêt certain. Doucement, il s'avança vers elle, marchant sur ses mains et ses jambes comme le mélange effrayant d'une panthère et d'une araignée. Tout dans son comportement évoquait le prédateur et Becky semblait être la suite de son repas.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune irlandaise. Elle pensa à son père et espéra qu'elle pourrait le retrouver après sa mort, quelque part, sans doute pas dans le paradis auquel elle ne croyait pas.

« Qu'il me dévore et qu'on en finisse » pleura-t-elle en silence et en fermant les yeux.

Déjà elle sentait le souffle du démon sur sa peau. Sa respiration était bestiale comme celle d'un ours. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, il puait le sang et les tripes, il empesait la violence et le meurtre.

Le démon semblait l'examiner comme on examine un dessert ou une pâtisserie : en se demandant où mordre en premier. Il la reniflait et approchait sa tête près d'elle sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Becky faillit hurler quand elle sentit quelque chose de râpeux toucher sa joue et elle ouvra les yeux. Le démon se tenait devant elle, presque contre elle. Sa langue gigantesque et fourchue glissant contre la joue de la jeune femme.

-_Bon… Doux… _dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bouffe-moi et qu'on en finisse. Répondit Becky sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Le démon continua de la fixer quelques instants, fixant les yeux verts de la jeune femme avec un expression particulière. Comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau qui l'attirait et l'intéressait. Becky se demanda si c'était parce qu'il la voyait comme un nouveau genre de repas. On racontait que les démons dévoraient les vierges parce que leur sang était pur.

Mais le démon ne la dévora pas.

Au lieu de ça il s'éloigna et se redressa pour se tenir comme un homme normal.

Puis quelque chose d'étonnant arriva.

Les écritures commencèrent à s'effacer de sa peau, dévoilant une chair blanche et tout à fait humaine. Sa gueule gigantesque commença à rétrécir tout comme ses crocs jusqu'à atteindre des proportions normales. Les griffes rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir des ongles et ses yeux virèrent au bleu cyan..

En quelques instants, le démon s'était métamorphosé en un jeune homme brun, torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir en mauvais. Rien donc d'un monstre, il était même plutôt beau avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air candide. Il n'était même plus si grand, il arrivait à peine au nez de Becky. La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Redoutant que le démon n'ait changé d'aspect pour la charmer et mieux la dévorer plus tard.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Tu es quoi putain ?! Lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

Le jeune homme eu l'air un peu choqué par le ton de la rousse. Mais il se reprit assez vite.

-Je m'appelle Finn. Et l'_autre_, il s'appelle Balor.

Becky manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Balor, le roi des démons, dans les légendes ils dirigeaient des hordes de monstres informes et horrible. On le décrivait comme un cyclope géant dont l'œil pouvait paralyser ceux qui le regardaient. Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à ce qui avait tué les gardes ni à ce jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Finn.

-Vous êtes blessée ? Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle leva aussitôt les poings, prête à se battre.

-Tu es un démon qui vient d'essayer me bouffer et qui a tué trois hommes en le bouffant comme un animal. Alors désolé mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses « m'aider ». Recule !

Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix, pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Balor est rentré. Ce n'est plus lui qui est là. Je suis juste Finn. Je suis humain comme vous. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal et je ne compte pas vous manger. Le démon ne ressortira pas et ne vous mangeras pas, je le contrôle.

-Tu le contrôles ? Merde mais tu es quoi !

-Je suis humain. Répéta-t-il. Et ce démon vit en moi. Il est… prisonnier de moi en quelque sorte. Ecoutez je sais que ça peut vous paraitre terrifiant mais je vous jure que je ne vous ferai rien de mal. Le démon n'est pas là.

Becky déglutit brutalement et commença à se détendre un peu. Finn n'avait pas l'air dangereux, il avait l'air tout à fait normal en réalité. D'un côté ça pouvait être un piège, elle le savait. Mais peut-être que ce démon pouvait aussi lui porter chance. Sans doute plus que le Christ n'avait porté chance à ses poursuivants, c'était certain.

Après réflexion peut-être qu'elle était bien une sorcière si les démons lui venaient en aide.

-Venez avec moi. Dit Finn. J'habite dans une caverne non loin d'ici. On va pouvoir y soigner vos blessures.

Réticente, Becky accepta tout de même de le suivre.

Elle n'avait pas de meilleure option.

Après tout le seigneur voulait sa tête et il la voudrait encore plus quand le cadavre de son fils serait découvert. Sa vie n'allait plus jamais être la même, elle ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer chez elle. Les gens ne lui parlaient déjà pas mais cela voulait dire que jamais, plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir son père sans se cacher ou sans craindre que l'on vienne la tuer.

Dans cet optique Finn apparaissait comme un sauveur miraculeux bien que totalement terrifiant. Mais s'il existait une chance pour Becky de survivre, elle était bien dans ce petit gars qui cachait l'une des forces les plus puissantes de ce monde.

Et puis pour une fois qu'un garçon n'essayait pas de la toucher ou de la violer, ça rassurait.

La caverne dont parlais Finn se situait entre deux grand roches affaissés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de gigantesques conifères. L'entrée était cachée par une masse d'herbe et de mousses qui avait poussé là depuis des années. L'intérieur était spartiate, une paillasse tressée, un feu éteint et deux ou trois jarres de boue solide où étaient entreposés des herbes, des morceaux de viandes et des filets de poissons séchés.

C'était le genre de repaire que l'on associait généralement aux ermites qui vivaient loin de tout confort matériel. Finn pris quelques plantes, les trempa dans la minuscule cascade qui tombait au fond de sa grotte et les posa sur les blessures de Becky.

Aussitôt les irritations et les piques de douleurs se calmèrent. Elles ne disparurent pas complètement mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Finn tendit à la jeune femme un bout de viande séchée qu'elle dévora, se rendent compte d'à quel point elle était éreintée et affamée. Son sac à dos de provision ayant été fini la nuit dernière pendant qu'on la pourchassait encore.

-Que vous voulaient les gens que Balor à tuer ? demanda-t-il après qu'elle se soit rassasiée.

-Le gros tas que tu as tué en premier…

-Que Balor à tuer. Coupa-t-il. J'insiste, lui n'est pas moi et moi je ne suis pas lui. Ce corps on le partage et ce que fais l'un ne dépend pas de l'autre.

Cette information rassura un peu Becky même si elle se rendait compte que Finn pouvait à tout moment se retransformer en monstre sanguinaire.

-Le gros tas que _Balor _à tuer en premier, c'est le fils du seigneur du coin. Il a essayé de me toucher, je lui aie botté le cul et foutu la tête dans la merde. Puis il est allé chercher ses gardes pour me faire la peau.

-C'est un peu… excessif comme réaction non ?

-Dans mon village on m'appelle la sorcière. Parce que je ne crois pas en dieu. Alors quand ce connard a compris qu'il venait de se faire assommer par une simple fille, son honneur ne l'a pas supporté et il a trouvé une excuse pour me pourchasser. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait me tuer sur place. Me violer surement. Et peut-être faire un procès ensuite pour m'envoyer au bucher. Mais un soldat à commencer à parler des démons qui hantent ces bois et tuent des pèlerins. Là ils ont eux peur et ont décidé qu'ils allaient simplement laisser les chiens me bouffer.

Après un instant de silence, elle ajouta :

-Et je crois bien qu'ils avaient raison d'avoir peur.

-Désolé si Balor vous a fait peur. D'ordinaire je ne le laisse sortir que pour chasser, histoire de calmer un peu ses envies… particulières. Mais ça arrive que des voyageurs passent par ici et je ne peux pas toujours le contrôler à temps. C'est comme un combat pour savoir qui a le dessus et qui décide, je le contrôle mais des fois il veut sortir.

Becky hocha la tête en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa peur.

-Alors… quand il aura faim, il se peut que tu ne le contrôle pas et qu'il me dévore ?

-Non ça ne n'arrivera pas je vous rassure.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Parce qu'il a dévoré trois des hommes qui vous ont attaqués et qu'il a décidé spontanément de vous épargner. C'est lui qui à lâché pour que je m'occupe de vous.

Becky resta plusieurs secondes sans pourvoir parler. Comme si son cerveau devait repasser plusieurs fois l'information pour qu'elle puisse enfin la comprendre. Le démon l'avait épargnée ?

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Il me parle. Enfin pas vraiment il m'envoie… des émotions, des pulsions, des envies. Quelquefois des mots. Je communique en permanence avec lui parce qu'il est une partie de moi. Et quand il vous a vu, vous manger n'étais pas son envie. Il était intrigué par vous. Quand il a vu vos blessures et qu'on a compris que ces hommes vous parchassaient, il m'a laissé le contrôle et m'as dit : _protège_. Alors je vous jure que vous ne rien ne vous arrivera.

Becky se sentit complètement perdue.

Un démon l'avait sauvée et était décidé à la protéger.

Ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle savait du monde. On lui avait toujours dit que les démons mangeaient les gens, les torturaient, les faisaient rôtir en enfer. Et voilà qu'elle rencontrait un homme qui vivaient avec un démon en lui. Et qui proposait de l'aider.

C'était une histoire pas croyable, le genre de légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants mais qui ne fait plus peur une fois adulte. Des histoires que tout le monde pense fictives et qui pourtant, arrivent quand même.

-J'ai nul part où aller. Finit-elle par dire. Ma vie est foutue maintenant que ce gros porc est mort. Le seigneur va vouloir m'écorchée vive pour ça.

-C'est Balor qui l'a tué. Pas vous. Dit Finn pour essayer de la réconforter.

-La vérité ils s'en foutent. Pour eux je suis une sorcière et les sorcières on les tues. Les irlandais, non les humains ne veulent pas réfléchir. C'est juste comme ça et maintenant je n'ai plus rien… Je n'avais pas grand-chose tu sais… Juste la ferme que l'on tenait avec mon père. Mais même ça vient de disparaitre. Je me dis que finalement j'aurais dû laisser ce gros porc me violer, j'aurais encore un toit sous lequel dormir.

Le jeune vient s'assoir près d'elle et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Un geste doux, amical, rassurant. Plein d'empathie, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour elle. D'ordinaire quand un homme s'approchait d'elle, son dégoût la poussait à l'envoyer balader. Avec Finn elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça, même après avoir vu le démon prendre possession de son corps.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivée. Vous avez eu le courage de vous défendre. Ce n'est pas à vous de changer pour des gens aussi immondes. Restez telle que vous êtes déjà. Ne laissez plus écraser par des gens animés de haine et de colère. Lui murmura-t-il pour la réconforter. Je suis né avec ce démon dans mon corps, je sais de quoi je parle. Dès la seconde où l'on a vu les marques noires sur mon corps, on m'a maudit. On m'a rejeté et on m'a considéré comme un monstre. Si mes parents n'avaient pas tout fait pour me protéger, ils m'auraient tué. J'étais destiné à devenir ce qu'ils voulaient ce que je sois.

Becky soudain comprit que ce qui rendait Finn si rassurant, c'est qu'il était exactement comme elle. Un paria, un monstre, quelqu'un qu'on avait chassé de chez lui et qui vivait terré dans les bois avec pour seule compagnie un démon monstrueux et sanguinaire.

-Depuis combien de temps tu vis comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas loin de quinze ans. Déclara-t-il simplement. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, des villageois ont essayés de me noyer. Ils avaient utilisé leurs enfants pour m'attirer. J'étais heureux… C'était la première fois qu'ils voulaient bien jouer avec moi… Ils m'ont maintenu la tête sous l'eau alors que je hurlais et que j'implorais l'aide de mes parents… C'est la première fois que le démon à réellement pris le contrôle. Pour me sauver et se venger de ceux qui nous avaient attaqués. Deux d'entres eux sont morts en teignant la rivière de sang. Les autres ont fuis chercher des chevaliers et des prêtres. Le démon à couru pour moi et je me suis caché ici. Et je ne suis plus sortis de cette forêt depuis.

La rousse écouta calment son récit, sans faire de commentaire. C'était presque risible, de savoir que c'était à chaque fois la peur des gens et leur haine stupide qui avait déclenché tout cela. Et c'était les gens comme elle et Finn qui devait trinquer pour leur crainte.

-Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Le temps de me reposer…

Finn la regarda avec bienveillance, ses yeux au bleu clair comme le ciel brillant d'un éclat amical.

-Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez et partir quand vous voulez. Je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal… Parler seul pendant des heures avec un démon qui ne cesse de grogner… Les sujets de conversation tournent vite en rond.

-Merci… Juste une chose.

-Oui ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. Je m'appelle Becky. Becky Lynch.

Il lui tendit la main comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

-Finn… Balor je suppose je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la question et je crois que j'ai oublier le nom de mes parents.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement pendant quelques heures. C'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi, Becky trouvait incroyable qu'ils soient si proche dans leurs histoires respectives et elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de vivre dans une forêt loin de toute civilisation.

Après tout, cela allait être sa vie pour les prochains jours. Peut-être les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années.

Ses blessures se calmaient petit à petit et la nuit commença à tomber sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu venir. Finn prépara à manger et alluma un petit feu qui brûla doucement. Baignant les parois rocheuses d'un orange agréable.

Quand vient le moment de dormir, Becky s'allongea sur la paillasse tressée et Finn alla se coucher quelques mètres plus loin, dos contre la pierre. La jeune femme se demanda comment il pouvait vivre et dormir sans habits chauds ni couverture. Il semblait qu'il vivait torse nu depuis toujours, son pantalon déchiré lui servant visiblement d'unique garde-robe.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir voir froid comme ça ? finit-elle par demander.

-Disons que le démon me tient chaud, j'ai la peau plus chaude que quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Ce doit être les flammes de colère de Balor ou quelque chose comme ça. Plaisanta-t-il.

Becky acquiesça et se retourna pour que la lumière du feu ne l'empêche pas de s'endormir. Très vite cependant, les courants d'airs de la nuit virent raidirent ses muscles et l'irlandaise sentit ses dents trembler sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Malgré le feu qui brûlait encore, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, ses vêtements déchirés laissant trop facilement passer l'air froid.

A ce rythme là elle allait finir gelée. Il y avait bien une solution mais… elle n'osait pas demander quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand elle se mit à trembler entièrement sous l'effet du froid, elle sût qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à elle.

-Finn ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui Becky ?

-J'ai froids…

-Oh désolé… Je n'ai pas de couverture ou autres choses de chaud, je n'en ai pas besoin d'habitude.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais… Venir près de moi ? Pour que je me réchauffe.

Il y eût un instant de silence. Puis Becky entendit Finn qui se levait. Son torse se retrouva proche du dos de Becky lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il était chaud en effet, une chaleur douce et réconfortante, comme si soudain on avait enroulé la jeune femme dans plusieurs couvertures.

Finn resta d'abord à distance, il était près mais ne la touchait pas. Puis Becky se surpris à avoir envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et elle se rapprocha. Les bras de Finn étaient musclés et solides, mais quand il l'enserra contre lui ce fût avec délicatesse, le genre d'étreintes que personne n'avait jamais faite à la jeune irlandaise.

Becky s'endormit pour le plus beau des sommeils qu'elle ait jamais fait en se disant que finalement, même si c'était un démon qui lui était venu en aide, Finn Balor représentait le plus beau virage de son existence.

**Voilà c'est fini pour cet OS. C'est mon premier sur ce fandom et j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passés un bon moment devant cette histoire. Ça ne se passa pas réellement dans le monde de la WWE mais j'ai trouvé intéressant d'utiliser la mythologie autour du personnage du Demon king pour faire un récit un peu fantastique. Becky Lynch et Finn Balor sont évidemment des catcheurs que j'adore et l'idée de les relier par leur origine dans un contexte différent m'intéressait. **

**Laissez une review pour dire ce que vous vous en avez pensé, pour me dire si vous avez trouvez les personnages crédibles dans ce cadre très loin des rings ou si vous aimé ce petit morceau de romance naissant.**

**A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu. **


End file.
